ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Grudge
Grudge Is An Annual Pay-Per-View Event produced by World Wrestling Television (WWT). Grudge 2006 *'Kappa Mickey' Def. Squidward And Won The WWT X Division Championship **Mikey Pin Squidward After Lilymu Splash *'Sandy Cheeks' Def. Misty And Defended The WWT Womens Championship **Sandy Pin Misty After SpongeBob Came Out And Distract Misty, Karasandy And Spngenado *'The FBN(Timmy Turner And SpongeBob)' Def. Mr Krabs And Squidward In Glass Cage Match And Defended The WWT Tag Team Championship **SpongeBob Pin Squidward After Spongenado From The Top Of The Cage Through A Glass Table ***The Match Been Made After Squidward Want A Match With SpongeBob. *'Danny Phantom' defeated Gaara **Danny pinned Gaara after Ghost Slam. *'Jimmy Neutron' Def. Shikamaru And Won The WWT Television Championship **Jimmy Pin Shika After Neutron Blast *'Snap' Def. Invader Zim In Thunder Cage Match And Won The [[WWT World Title|'WWT Championship']] **Snap Pin Zim After Snappy Bomb To The Cage And Escape.The Match Were Spin The Wheel,Make The Deal Grudge 2007 *'Ultimate X:Chouji' Def. Kankuro And Defended The WWT X Division Championship **Chouji Take The Belt *'Jimmy Neutron And Kappa Mikey' Def. Zim And Snap And Defended The WWT Tag Team Championship **Jimmy Pin Zim After Lilymu Blast(Double Team) *'Misty' Def. Ember And Defended The WWT Womens Championship **Misty Pin Ember After Mist,And Misty Kick *'Desire' Def. Ino **Desire Pin Ino After Wishing You Well *'Captain Youngblood' Won A 15-Minute Hardcore Battle Royal For The WWT Hardcore Championship Featuring:SpongeBob,Patrick,Mr Krabs,Squidward And Gaara **Mr Krabs Pin Youngblood After Million Dollar Elbow **Gaara Pin Mr Krabs After Sand Whip **Patrick Pin Gaara After SpongeBob Nails Gaara With Spongy Edge **Youngblood Pin Patrick After Pirate Clothesline ***The Match Were A match with hardcore rules (no disqualification, no countouts,Fall Counts Anywhere).The match lasted for 15 minutes, with the title changing hands whenever the champion was pinned (with the pinned wrestler permitted to continue). The wrestler who held the title at the end of the 15 minutes was declared the winner of the match. *'Danny Phantom' Def. Shikamaru In Last man standing Match And Defended The WWT World Title **Danny knocked Shikamaru out after he hit Shikamaru with a Ghostsault 'with a chair. Grudge 2008 *'Misty Def. Sandy Cheeks And Defended The WWT Womens Championship **Misty Pin Sandy After A Roll Up *'Zim And Dagget' Def. Jimmy Neutron And Patrick And Defended The WWT Tag Team Championship **Zim Pin Jimmy After Misty Hit Jimmy With A Chair *'Ultimate X:Kappa Mikey' Def Mr Krabs©,Squidward,Chouji And Timmy Turner And Won The WWT X Division Championship **The Belt Fall,And Mikey(Even Though He Won't Were A Part Of The Match)Stole The Belt *'Snap' Def. Shikamaru And Defended The WWT Hardcore Championship **Snap Pin Shika After He Smash A Beer Bottle On Shika's Head *'SpongeBob' Won The Winners Gauntlet,Also Featuring:Danny Phantom,Patrick Star,Sandy Cheeks,Mr Krabs,Chouji And The Winners(Kankuro,Sasquatch And Norbert Beaver) **Kankuro Pin Danny After String Pulling **Sasquatch Pin Chouji After Sasquatch Elbow **Norbert Pin Mr Krabs After Beaver Fever **Sasquatch Pin Patrick After Sasquatch Elbow **Norbert Pin Sandy After A Tennis Rocket Shot **SpongeBob Pin The Winners After Spongy Edge To Them All *'Gaara' Def. Kappa Mikey And Won The WWT World Title **Gaara Pin Mikey After Sand Bomb Grudge 2009 *'Jake Long' Def. Skulker To Defended The WWT Hardcore Championship **Jake Pinned Skulker After Dragon DDT **This Make Long's Streak 33-0 *'Patrick' Def. Kankuro And Defended The WWT Television Championship **Patrick Pinned Kankuro After Patsault *'Kappa Mikey' Def. Truman X And Defended The WWT X Division Championship **Mikey Pinned Truman After Ino Came,And Hit Brain Crush On Truman *'Jimmy Neutron'(W/Kankuro) Def. Snap And Defended The [[WWT National Championship|'WWT Rules Championship']] **Jimmy Pinned Snap After Hit With Ring Bell **The Match Doesn't Had Specific Rules.Kankuro Change The Rules Each Time That Jimmy About To Lose.The Rules Were:No DQ,No Count Out,There Are Rounds For The Contest,You Cannot Win By Submission *'Shego' Def. Ember **Shego Make Ember Submit With The Green Chockhold *'Squidward And Timmy Turner' Def. Mr Krabs And Chouji And Defended The WWT Tag Team Championship **Squidward Pinned Krabs After Clarinet *'Temari' Def. Misty And Defended The WWT Womens Championship **Temari Pinned Misty After The Fan *'Shikamaru' Def. SpongeBob In No Holds Barred Match And Defended The [[WWT World Title|'WWT World Championship']] **Shikamaru Pinned SpongeBob After Shadowsault On a Chair. Grudge 2010 *'Dagget Beaver' (W/Lydia) def. Kappa Mikey © and Jake Long and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Dagget pinned Mikey after Lydia attacked Jake and Dagget used a Muscular Savior on Mikey outside the stadium. *'Shikamaru and Kankuro' (W/Temari) def. Norbert and Sasquatch and defended the WWT Tag Team Championship **Shikamaru pinned Norbert after a roll up *'Timmy Turner' (W/Desire) def. Truman X and defended the WWT X Division Championship **Timmy pinned Truman after Star Dust *'Jimmy Neutron' def. Invader Zim (W/Misty) and won the WWT Rules Championship **Jimmy won after he survived 6 minutes with Zim. *'Shikamaru Nara' (W/Temari) def. Patrick Star and defended the WWT Television Championship **Shikamaru pinned Patrick after Temari hit Patrick and an S-Factor *'Captain Youngblood' def. Skulker **Youngblood pinned Skulker after a Pirate Clothesline **As a result of his win, Youngblood got a World title match the next night. *'Ino Yamanaka' def. Ember McLain and Shego and defended the WWT Womens Championship **Ino won after a punt to Ember's head after the TWO attacked Shego and Ember. Ino joined the TWO. **As a result of her win, Ino got 33% of WWT. Ino revealed it the next night, and even Ember and Mr. TV didn't knew about it. *'SpongeBob SquarePants' def. Kankuro and defended the WWT World Title **SpongeBob pinned Kankuro after a Spongenado Grudge 2011 *'Elimination match: Jake Long' def. Kappa Mikey ©, Rock Lee and Chouji and won the WWT National Championship **Mikey pinned Chouji after Chouji missed a diving headbutt. **Lee pinned Mikey after a Leaf Hurricane **Jake pinned Lee after a Dragon DDT *'Squidward' def. Mr. Krabs to retain the WWT X Division Championship **Squidward pinned Krabs after a Timmy Star from Timmy Turner, who attacked both of them. *'WWT Womens Championship: '''Lydia def. Shego by DQ **Shego was DQ'ed after she hit Lydia with a chair. *'Norbert Beaver and Sasquatch''' def. Invader Zim and Skulker to retain the WWT Tag Team Championship **Sasquatch pinned Skulker after a Sasquatch Elbow. *'Shikamaru Nara' def. Neji Hyugga **Shikamaru pinned Neji after a Shadowsault. *'WWT Television/Hardcore Championship:' Snap (Hardcore champ) def. SpongeBob SquarePants (TV champ) **Snap pinned SpongeBob after a Snappy Bomb **As a result, Snap won the TV title, and the Hardcore title was retired. *'Kankuro' def. Captain Youngblood **Kankuro pinned Youngblood after String Pulling *'Gaara' def. Danny Phantom to retain the WWT World Championship **Gaara pinned Danny after a Sand Whip and a Sand Bomb. Category:WWT Category:WWT PPVs